This invention generally relates to lotion applicators; and, more particularly, it relates to a user customizable back lotion applicator for use in connection with the application of oils, creams and lotions to a user's back or other area of the body.
Various lotion applicators are known in the art. By way of example, these lotion applicators include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,736,213, 5,592,714, 5,240,339, 5,664,281, 5,341,538, 5,566,418, 4,906,118, 4,759,652, 5,360,111, 5,636,406, 4,964,744, 5,659,916, 4,396,028, 5,692,261, 5,573,342, 5,087,138, 5,035,523, 5,013,171, 4,896,984, 4,883,380, 3,699,980, D395,732, D395,099, D394,915, D394,108, D393,102, D392,411, D387,480, D385,060, D384,437, D381,765, D375,816, D375,382, D374,947, D370,085, D369,882, and D360,705.
The most serious drawback of these devices is that they are not field customizable. None of the devices described above allow the end user to customize the applicator in the field so that different applicators can be comfortably used at any desired location on the user's body.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems enumerated above.